


Sucker punch

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fights, M/M, Realization, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: Kakashi has a realization in the middle of a sparring match.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Sucker punch

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakagai Week 2019 Day 2 - Rivals/Combat

Given Kakashi’s tumultuous relationship with his own feelings, realizing he’s in love with Gai as he gets his ass handed to him in a sparring match shouldn’t be a surprise. But it is. 

When it hits him, so does Gai’s foot, grazing his thigh as he leaps back a fraction of a second too late to completely avoid a spinning kick.

He gets back into the flow of things and blocks the next few hits. Gai is in rare form today. Something about him is entrancing to behold and Kakashi doesn’t need his sharingan uncovered to see that Gai is almost showing off, moving and flexing his body in ways that showcase his complete mastery of every muscle and it’s functions. As he does so, he’s grinning, face exhilarated as he weaves and twists, kicks, jabs, and punches. He’s clearly enjoying himself. 

It’s that enjoyment that makes Kakashi realize his own. Over the years, his feelings towards Gai have fluctuated all over the spectrum. But, even in their earlier days, his annoyance and irritation had always held a fondness for Gai’s perseverance. There weren’t many kids willing to stay around him with an attitude like he had.

But now, here in this empty practice field, Kakashi is _enjoying_ himself and there’s not much that gives him that same thrill, that same sense of anticipation and satisfaction that being Gai’s rival does. Watching Gai as he fights against him, but knowing that, at any given time, this same man is willing to fight with him, fills him with a warmth and peace that is all consuming. 

It’s nearly intoxicating, finally being able to put a name to the feeling. It won’t last though, knowing how his feelings work. He’s probably got a long stretch of over-thinking and fretting ahead of him. It’s not going to be easy, but it will at least be getting somewhere.

Gai lands a hit to his ribs as he gets lost in thought and Kakashi holds up a hand to concede the match. Gai stops instantly and forgoes gloating his win to check on Kakashi after his last hit. “I didn’t go too hard on you, did I? Kakashi?”

Kakashi shakes his head. Taking careful note of the flush that fills his skin as Gai steps in to gently lay a hand against his side where his blow had hit. He should tell him, Kakakshi thinks. He should tell Gai about his realization, but he doesn’t have the words just yet. Instead he brushes off the worry and Gai’s hand with a carefree shrug.

“No, I’m fine, that was a good hit, Gai,” he says, eye crinkling in a smile.

Gai beams. “Thank you, rival! I do believe that puts me ahead one point yet again!”

“Mm, I believe so,” Kakashi answers.

“Well, in that case, let me treat you to dinner!” Gai says around a shining grin as he claps his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. He’s still standing close to Kakashi, the heat of exercise coming off their bodies and making the lack of distance feel warm and cloying. 

Kakashi sways into it, deciding to push things to get a reaction. Gai lifts an eyebrow and his pupils grow wide as Kakashi gets closer. 

Interesting. 

He hopes that he’s not alone in his feelings and suspects that he isn’t, but it still doesn’t feel like the right time. Especially when he’s expecting the crash that will inevitably come once his endorphins run out.

“Shouldn’t I be the one offering you dinner to celebrate the win?” he asks, close enough to see each of Gai’s eyelashes individually.

Gai looks at him with undisguised heat. “When have you ever?” he says with a playful grin and Kakashi’s heart pounds, loving that Gai is always ready to keep up, always ready to call him out. As soon as he gets his heart sorted out, he’s going to adore this man like he deserves. But, it’s still not time.

“Mah, you’re right,” Kakashi says with another shrug, stepping back and breaking the tension between them. “Besides, it won’t be a long place of victory since I plan to out pace you in a dango eating contest.”

There’s a beat where Gai looks taken aback at the sudden shift of atmosphere, but he just gives Kakashi a knowing little smile before taking on his boisterous personality once again. “Oh ho! Rival! Those are bold words! But, you’ll only stand a chance if you get a head start.” 

He says it with a laugh and is off like a shot, racing from the field at a speed almost too fast to be human. Kakashi has no choice but to crack a smile and chase after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I'm really struggling with these prompts, not gonna lie. Unbeta'd, so please let me know if you see any errors!
> 
>   
> Kakagai Week: [Tumblr](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Me!: [Tumblr](https://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Off_AgentPie).


End file.
